I, Spy
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU A new town, a new school, new friends and... what's this? A new target? Luffy's life here seems to be looking up quite well, thank you very much. Complete and LuZoLu pairing. T rating


_A/N:__ So another fic written for Mcgooen (because she's just so awesome T.T ) for this picture right here. http : / / mcgooen __.__ deviantart __.__ com / # / d3cjm1i (if the link doesn't work (you have to take away the spaces, remember) then just pm me or somethin' to get the proper link. :) ) I did my best to straighten out some kinks but nothing worked out, so I just kept with the original copy. _

**Pairing: LuZoLu **

**Rating: Err… T? That works.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Srsly. **

_**I, Spy**_

Luffy hummed to himself as he walked through the streets of his new town. It wasn't really that new now he supposed, considering he'd been here for about a week but still, it _was_ only a week that he'd been there. During the time, he'd met some interesting people at his new school, he had to admit. First off, he'd met the 'toll officer' as she called herself. Nami was her correct name but she stood in the hall and hit up everyone she could for money as they passed by her locker. Apparently, her locker and the personal space radius of two metres around it in every direction, was counted as private property. The principal had tried many times to stop her from doing this but had never succeeded. The girl was just too strong willed. Luffy had liked her all the same; she had seemed nice when she wasn't hitting him up for whatever coins were floating around in his pockets.

Along with her, came what seemed to be a permanent side note; Sanji. He was a twirling, love struck fool who looked very much like a pretty boy in Luffy's honest opinion. His perfectly combed and placed blonde hair was often sparkling in the school's light and his clothes were always neat and pressed. Along with those things, he had a delicately curled eyebrow over his right eye and his bright blue eyes were the heartache of most girls…until he ran over to them screaming an odd love call of 'Mellorine'. At that point they reconsidered liking him and instead ran in the opposite direction. Luffy found this quite amusing he had to admit.

Next on his list had come Usopp, the long nosed, story-telling inventor who had immediately become Luffy's best friend. The two, though only having known each other for a few days, had become instantly inseparable and spent the majority of their time in class and at lunch, coming up with schemes to be great pirates and sail around the world someday. The teacher often confiscated their plans with a mysterious little smirk of her own. Nico Robin, or Robin-sensei, was quite the strange lady but Luffy had instantly begun to like her as well. She was nice and though she had a menacing air that could keep the students in line without her batting an eyelash, she let Luffy and Usopp get away with much more than they should have. She seemed to like them just as much as they liked her. He'd met a few others that he had liked as well; Vivi, the school janitor Franky and a few various others that he saw around the school but never really hung out with.

Currently, he was wandering towards what he hoped was the library. He'd never been there since coming to this town and he was supposed to go there to meet up with Sanji, Usopp and Nami to do some research. Even though Sanji was in a class higher than Usopp, Luffy and Nami, he had still volunteered his time to help them. After their research was done, they would be going for a picnic and Luffy, after having tasted Sanji's food one day at school, was absolutely stoked about that. The guy was a _fantastic_ cook and after he finished his last year at their school, he was going to do a short Chef's course and then was going to start up his own restaurant. He'd even offered them all jobs there if they wanted when the time came. Luffy sighed softly as he found he'd taken another wrong turn and pushed his straw hat back to scratch at his head a little in confusion.

"This is getting annoying," he mumbled before turning and spying a sign nearby that had a little arrow pointing to the left and the word 'Library' written clearly beside it. A wide smile spread across his face at his luck.

"YOSH!" After that excited cry, Luffy dashed off in the direction it had said and breathed a heady sigh of relief when he found the place at last. Hurrying in the door, Luffy was quiet as he set his bag down next to where he could see Nami, Sanji and Usopp's and then pulled his books out. Moving into the place, he smiled when he spotted his friends at a table nearby and hurried over to them, sitting down beside Usopp and grinning widely.

"Get here okay?" Nami was asking, a small smile on her face that gave Luffy the feeling she knew he hadn't. The kid chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Got a bit lost but I got here okay in the end, ne."

Dark eyes strayed around the library, taking in its size and everything and the mix of other people sitting around the tables. A few older ladies and men were scattered in various seats, newspapers or books open in front of them and Luffy paid them little attention, instead letting his eyes rove to the other set of tables and onto a man who looked extraordinarily interesting. Of course, Luffy found many things interesting in this world but this guy was just amazingly so. Vaguely, he could hear Usopp saying something in the background but Luffy was ignoring him, his eyes firmly set on this new figure. The guy was more interesting than anyone else he'd met so far and the guy hadn't even _spoken_ yet!

"Na," Luffy noised, turning back to look at everyone again, "Who's that? Anyone know him?" Usopp, Sanji and Nami looked over to where Luffy had been staring and each person had a different reaction. Sanji's was a derisive snort, Nami's was a small smile and Usopp fairly hid behind Luffy at the mere sight of the man.

"That's Marimo," Sanji provided, turning back to his book again. Nami elbowed him lightly and the blonde sniggered softly before shaking his head. "His name's Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. He goes to the same school we do but tends to spend the majority of his time away from all other human life."

"He can be pretty scary," Usopp muttered from behind Luffy who just continued staring at the man quite blatantly.

"But he looks so interesting," the kid muttered, glancing at his long nosed friend who let out a high pitched snort and laugh that made Sanji grimace.

"He's not so bad, really," Nami smiled, "Just a bit of a jerk sometimes is all. As said, he doesn't spend much time around people after all, just keeps to himself mostly. Sanji and him used to have run-ins all the time, still do but ever since his accident…" She trailed off and then shook her head softly and glanced to Sanji, who flipped his hair and shrugged before crossing his arms.

"Go and talk to him if he looks that interesting, Luffy," the blonde said, changing the subject away from whatever that 'accident' may have been. Luffy chewed on his lip for a moment as he watched his friends before smiling a little and looking over to Zoro again. The guy really did look interesting. His hair was a unique light green and he was wearing a light pink shirt with a symbol Luffy couldn't quite see on it. It looked like a cute version of a lion's head but from this distance, he couldn't really be sure. There was writing as well but from the way Zoro was leaning, he couldn't read that either.

Around his neck was a multi-coloured beaded necklace and upon his nose sat a pair of black framed glasses that every now and again, he had to pause in his reading to push back up again with a finger. Luffy also noticed the man was quite tanned and his body shape, whilst not huge, was quite muscular but still lean enough to be considered not abnormal. What most struck Luffy though, was the man's eyes. They were narrowed and looked to be almost tired, but were so heavily focused on the book in his hands that they looked almost intense at the same time.

"Go and talk to him already, you look like you're about to start drooling on the table if you don't," Nami muttered in his ear, leaning away and smirking at him when Luffy jumped and blushed like he'd just been found with his hand in the cookie jar.

"A-ah… maybe I should, ne," Luffy smiled but his heart thumped against his ribs as he turned his eyes back to the man again. This time, it seemed Zoro got a hint of what was going on and he paused in his reading to look up at Luffy and adjust his glasses again. His eyebrows were sharp and one rose in an obvious question of 'What the hell do you think _you're_ looking at?' and Luffy tilted his head in return before smiling and raising a hand, waving it at the man. Zoro raised his other eyebrow, obviously a little taken aback by the fact that the reaction he had gotten from the kid hadn't been total fear.

"What," Zoro mouthed as he shrugged a little and looked rather annoyed he'd been disturbed. Luffy shook his head and then hummed to himself before getting up and moving to sit at the table across from Zoro. Nami, Sanji and Usopp craned their necks to watch these proceedings in a quite interested way. Not many people took to Zoro straight off the bat but it seemed Luffy was quite ready to be friends with him straight away.

"I just thought you looked really cool is all," Luffy smiled, leaning on the table and letting his eyes trail to look at the man's shirt again. Indeed, it was a picture of a cartoon-y, cute lion figurehead and surrounding it were the words 'Hear Me ROAR!' He couldn't help but smile even more at that, finding it adorably cute and then his eyes trailed up to stare at the shaggy but short, green hair.

"Uh huh… and you came over to bug me because of that?" Zoro frowned, seemingly quite miffed by this turn of events. It wasn't like he'd been drawing attention to himself, just like he never did. He enjoyed being well and truly left alone; it was one of his pleasures in life. Reaching a hand up, Zoro adjusted his glasses again and then looked back down to his book.

"Whatcha readin'," Luffy asked, ignoring the previous question. The green haired man's cheeks reddened slightly before he snapped whatever book it was closed under the table and then turned his bright green eyes in the other teen's direction.

"None of your business," he stated quite irately and then got to his feet. Luffy bit his lip at the look of the man standing up and had to stop himself from practically squealing about how cute he was, and he really _was_ adorable. From the tips of his green hair to the ends of his pink and purple socked toes. His pants were a light brown colour with the word 'Coach' up the side and Luffy couldn't help but think this guy was one of those nerdy/cute/moe types who had awesomeness hidden below the surface.

"Oi oi oi, where ya goin', Marimo," Sanji said, suddenly now beside them with a small smirk on his face. "We're having a picnic; you should come along, eh?" The blonde wasn't stupid. He'd seen the way Luffy was looking at Zoro like he was something he'd absolutely love to get at. Sanji just couldn't help himself, thinking it would be nice if Zoro could have some social interaction with someone other than a computer or those books he always read. Zoro frowned a little at the blonde and shoved his book into a shoulder bag he had picked up from the floor before sighing softly. A bit of food might be nice and Sanji's cooking was usually always good, he had to admit.

"…Where's the picnic happening, then?" Zoro asked, rubbing at his arm a bit and Luffy had to grin at the black nail-polish on the man's fingernails. This guy was really unique! So interesting! Sanji grinned widely at the green haired man and moved to stand beside Luffy instead.

"At the park just around the corner from here," the blonde said, "Go and wait there and we'll meet up with you soon enough, ne?" Zoro gave Sanji a scathing look before snorting and shrugging, moving for the door as he tugged the shoulder bag over his head so it was sitting diagonally across his body. Luffy watched him go, half thinking about Zoro himself and half watching as the man's ass swayed out those glass doors.

"… How old is he?"

"Hn," Sanji noised in response to the question, "Nineteen, same age as me if I remember right." After answering the younger man's question, he skipped off to go and help Nami with her books and to tell Usopp to hurry up. Luffy wandered to the door, smiling to himself as he went. Zoro was just too unabashedly cute for the younger man to handle right now. Luffy didn't even want to mention to himself about the guy's obviously great physique as he was scared he might have a major haemorrhage in his brain and die. The fact was undeniable all the same. The walk to the park was short as Usopp and Luffy talked and laughed about various things that had happened at school and then about how whipped Sanji was about Nami.

The ginger haired woman and the blonde man had both sent them dangerous glares at their words and moments later, both had two steaming lumps atop their craniums; most attractive. As soon as the park came into view, Luffy paused in his yapping to scan the area for his new interest and immediately spotted him sitting under a tree, one of those books open again as he idly munched on a rice ball. He looked up as they all moved towards him, mouth half open as he was about to take another bite of the oni giri and watched them curiously for a second before returning to his book again and chomping down on his food.

"He likes them a lot," Sanji muttered to Luffy, smirking to him as he flicked out the blanket and placed his bag down on it. The younger teen smiled a little at this and privately thought that he shouldn't have expected any less, really. Zoro adjusted his glasses again and turned another page of his book and Luffy just had to go and see what it was he was reading. As he approached, Zoro seemed to realise what he was doing and closed the book, fixing a rather deadly glare on the kid and sliding his reading material away so Luffy couldn't see what it was. The younger man pouted a little before shrugging and deciding he wouldn't push the matter, instead sitting himself down beside Zoro and offering him a large grin. Green eyes narrowed slightly at him before Zoro snorted and adjusted his glasses once more before leaning back against the tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why're you following me around and bugging me," Zoro asked, raising a mild eyebrow at Luffy. The younger man shrugged and grinned even wider.

"I like you! You seem really awesome and you caught my eye. I usually follow people around who catch my eye, it's what I do," Luffy replied, clapping his sandalled feet together and then picking at one of the threads of his denim shorts. Zoro frowned, taking in the boy's appearance from the sandals on his feet to the shorts and red vest and then up to the scar under the kid's eye. Now that was interesting.

"How'd you get that?" Zoro nodded his head towards Luffy's face a little, indicating he was talking about the scar.

"Hn? This? I got it when I was little! I was being silly and trying to prove to someone that I was tough and stabbed myself," he replied brightly making the older teen flinch a little. Not only did the brightness kind of disturb Zoro but what the kid had done when he was little kind of did as well.

"Oh," Zoro shrugged, stretching his legs out and yawning so widely Luffy had to stop himself from leaning in to have a look at the inside of the other man's mouth. He grinned though when he thought of something really rather evil.

"Ne? Seeing as I answered one of your more private kinda questions, maybe you could answer one of mine, eh?" The younger teen had a glint of mischief in his eyes and Zoro didn't know what to really make of it so he just shrugged carefully before frowning to himself.

"I'll make you a deal. You answer another one of my questions and then you can ask two in return, eh?" Luffy tilted his head and rocked back and forth on crossed legs for a moment before grinning and nodding once to confirm that he was okay with that.

"You never introduced yourself," Zoro stated bluntly, his eyes drooping a little in a blank almost slightly annoyed fashion. The look was ruined though as he had to reach a hand up to straighten his glasses mid-glare. Luffy swallowed back his chuckle at the cuteness of the movement before humming to himself a little.

"I didn't, did I? Luffy! Monkey D Luffy," he said, grinning from ear to ear before bouncing a little in his spot as he realised it was now his turn to ask two whole questions. Oh boy! "Hmm… why do you have three piercings in your left ear?" Zoro started and raised a hand to touch the gold pendants hanging from his lobe and then snorted softly.

"I'm kind of… a…swordsman in training. I practice Santoryuu and I… got that pierced three times to represent the three blades and all," he replied, crossing his arms again. His voice wasn't shy as he told about them but it was obvious he was a tiny bit self- conscious about the fact Luffy was asking why he had done such a thing. Zoro had to admit, he wouldn't have just told anyone this and seeing as he'd just blurted out a random, personal question he supposed this was okay. He waited patiently for the next question.

"Oh, ok! That sounds really interesting," Luffy said genuinely, his grin still firmly in place before he hummed again and then prodded one of Zoro's legs, ignoring the resulting almost-flinch he caused. Seemed like Zoro wasn't used to, or didn't like, people touching him. Oh well, Luffy would soon fix that. He was a touchy feely kind of guy and he'd already decided that he'd want to get to know this guy a lot better on personal terms. Make friends and hopefully something more; but that would come later. For now, he was just happy to be talking to Zoro.

"Next question?" The older man raised an eyebrow at his present company and Luffy blinked before chuckling and nodding happily.

"Right right, um… What is it you're reading?" Zoro stiffened and his cheeks turned unexpectedly red at the question before he cleared his throat and glanced down to his side where he was successfully hiding his book from view.

"If I show you," he said with a frown, cheeks still glowing brightly, "Don't tell anyone and you have to promise that you won't." Luffy blinked before raising a hand and holding his pinkie out.

"Ne! Pinkie promise," he agreed. Zoro shook on it, their smallest fingers winding together for a moment before he carefully lifted the book enough for the other teen to see. Ah ha, so it was Manga eh? The name came into view soon after and Luffy's eyes widened a little. He was about to screech to the heavens what it was but Zoro's hand clamped down hard over the boy's mouth, silencing him instantly. After a dangerous glare that made Luffy sober up a bit and think about what he had been about to do, Zoro released the hold on the other's mouth and sighed, hiding the book in his bag again and bowing his head a little in mild shame.

"Shoujo… manga," Luffy whispered, staring at the green haired teen and internally processing this new information. Hell, it wasn't like it was a _bad _thing or anything like that. It had just been rather unexpected was all. _Absolute Boyfriend_ had been the title of what Zoro was reading and obviously, it was the guy's well-kept and very personal secret. Mind you, Luffy wasn't sure how he'd kept it as such when he was always reading and always out in public with those books. Guess people just didn't pay attention to him enough like Luffy did _or_ they were too scared by one of those menacing glares to even bother attempting to go near the guy or saying anything. It was one of those two anyway.

Sanji's voice snapped the two out of their moment and it was a lucky thing as well, seeing as Zoro looked like he was practically squirming in his place at the other's stare. They wandered over to where the chef had set out all the foods and drinks and took a seat beside each other on one side of the blanket square. Nami sat across from them, Sanji to Zoro's left and Usopp to Luffy's right. Conversation started up between four of the members but Zoro kept to himself for the most part, chewing on his food and just listening to the events going around the blanket. It wasn't like he chose to keep himself quiet; it was more like he just didn't have anything to say to what was happening.

Luffy was talking about adventures he'd been having with Usopp in the school's sports ground whilst Nami and Sanji were talking about different wines and the like. Zoro saw no place for him to stick his nose and even if he had, he wouldn't have wanted to possibly interrupt these people. Luffy seemed like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy and he and Usopp were pretty close. Sanji was obviously interested in hitting on Nami and, from what Zoro had always seen of her, the orange haired harpy was quite the witch when it came down to it. He wanted very little to do with that kind of harpy.

Suddenly, he seemed to realise Luffy was in fact talking to him and he turned to stare down at the kid in quite real shock. Zoro had been so lost in his thoughts about these people for a moment there, that he just hadn't paid attention to the brat's voice ringing in his ears.

"Uh, what?" Zoro shook his head, now paying full attention to the kid again. Luffy chuckled and reached a hand up quite comfortably to pat the green haired man on the head.

"I was asking if Zoro would like to go see a movie with me? Usopp doesn't want to, Sanji and Nami have other plans, so Zoro's the only one available," he repeated, letting his hand drop again. Zoro stared into thin air as Luffy patted his head and some strange feeling of calmness seemed to flow through him for a second before he played it off as nothing more than a passing moment. The younger man seemed to sense this and once again, mischief glinted in his eyes but he kept his thoughts to himself. Privately, as well, Luffy was thinking that he was kind of glad everyone else had plans so he and Zoro could go somewhere alone. It would be nice, after all.

A movie wasn't really a date so it wasn't any reason for the older teen to get freaked out about things moving too quickly and for Luffy, it would be good to see the movie in decent company. As Zoro reached a hand up to adjust his glasses again, the dark haired teen couldn't help but think that he really, already, was seriously into this guy. Sanji seemed to notice it as well, for as Usopp started to say that maybe he could go with them to the movies after all, he immediately shoved a piece of melon in the long nosed teen's mouth.

"Eat up, Usopp. It's good," the blonde said, grinning at the wide eyed young man and then turning his attention back to his precious Nami-swan again. Zoro scratched at his green hair and then shrugged one shoulder noncommittally.

"I… guess it could be okay. When are we going?"

"Tonight!"

"Ah," Zoro grunted before shrugging and deciding that he may as well get it done with. Besides, Luffy wasn't half bad he supposed. The kid was just over the moon about little things. Wasn't anything bad about that. Besides, Luffy had kept his word and hadn't spouted about Zoro's little secret to any of these people and it was still to be seen if the kid could keep his promise but already the older man felt a strange trust in the dark haired teen beside him. He offered the younger man a rare smile and then turned back to his food again.

"So Zoro's gonna come with me?" 

"Sure," the older man replied, that rare smile still on his features before it fell abruptly as Sanji snorted heavily next to him. "The hell is your problem, eyebrows?" The change in Zoro was downright immediate and Luffy blinked a little before grinning as both Sanji and his soon-to-be-boyfriend (in Luffy's mind, anyway) started arguing about nothing in particular and calling each other rather vividly horrible names. It was all in good fun though; every single one of the people at that blanket knew it was.

000

It had been three months since Monkey D Luffy had moved to this town and already he had found himself some awesome friends and gotten himself a rather interesting and unique boyfriend. They'd been together for nearly two months now and Luffy was waiting for Zoro to appear from his changing room after finishing up his training at the dojo. The younger teen had quickly learned that his nerdy-ish looking boyfriend was anything but. He may love reading shoujo manga, paint his nails black and wear a pair of just short of coke-bottle framed glasses but he was nothing short of amazing when it came to sword fighting. Luffy himself was quite adept at fist fighting and quite often he and the green haired man would spar and have a good time just fighting with each other. Raising a hand, Luffy let out a soft puff as he looked at his watch. Zoro was already ten minutes late, what the hell could have been taking so long?

"You look like you're possibly lost there, young man. Could I help you with anything?" A voice spoke beside him and Luffy started and turned around, staring up into the face of someone he… knew very well, but couldn't quite believe was standing there.

"Ah… Zoro?" The older man had forgone his usual choice in clothing for something that made Luffy's heart throb and cheeks flush. A pair of dark sunglasses sat in place of the usual reading ones; around Zoro's neck was an assortment of dark necklaces and one rather large looking steel studded leather collar; a rather tight black, plain shirt adorned the man's torso over the top of a pair of black, tight jeans and last but not least, a pair of shin high boots and a leather trench coat, completed the look. It wasn't so much the look either that made this man suddenly look like he would kick your ass into next week sooner than look at you, it was the attitude on top of it. A smug, almost vampiric smirk completed the look and made a shiver trail down Luffy's spine.

"Thought I'd try something a little different, eh," Zoro chuckled, everything about him reeking confidence. Luffy swallowed and felt his chest pound with barely held excitement at his boyfriend's new look.

"Na… I love how you look normally, but this…is freakin'… _hot_!" Jumping to his feet, the younger man did a quick circle around his potential prey, slapping that ass and then glomping the older man effectively and _quite_ happily.

"Heh," Zoro smirked, not minding how the other was sizing him up in the slightest before suddenly grabbing the younger man and dipping him backwards, leaning over him and smirking with his lips oh so close to the other's.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private, eh?" Luffy grinned, wrapping his arms around the Zoro's neck and chuckling as he pressed a quick kiss to those lips he'd grown to love so much over the past two months.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself, kiddo," Zoro said before he leaned a bit too far and overbalanced, sending them both into the floor and making them look like a pair of mating octopi. Luffy snorted before bursting into full on laughter and hugging his boyfriend close as the swordsman looked purely and utterly shocked that such a thing could've happened when he'd just been so damn smooth and awesome.

"Zoro will always be Zoro!" Luffy grinned, hugging his boyfriend tighter. Yeah… he really loved this place. It was the best.

**End**

_A/N: It's all in one chapter but I'm sure people won't mind. After all, if it was two chapters, you'd be reading the second chapter at the same time anyway so what the heck does it matter? Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for the review! :D _


End file.
